The present invention relates to novel N-cyanoalkyl-N-haloalkylthio alkyl-, aryl- and aralkylcarboxamides which are active as fungicides.
Certain N-substituted polyhaloalkylthio phthalimides, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyldicarboximides, hydantoins and sulfonamides have been disclosed as fungicides. See, e.g., commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,447 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,735.
In addition, certain N-tetrachloroethylthio sulfonamides have been disclosed as having activity as miticides and mite ovicides. See, e.g., commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,831.
Commonly assigned patent application "Fungicidal N-Cyanoalkyl-N-Haloalkylthio Sulfonamides", U.S. Ser. No. 767,009, discloses certain N-cyanoalkyl N-polyhaloalkyl sulfonamides as fungicidal.